Death Note Servicio de Citas
by Suna Miaki
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tu cita con un personaje de Death Note? ¡Manda tus datos y lo intentaré hacer realidad! :3
1. Guía

Hola a todos! Veréis, hace poco he leído un fic en inglés que se llamaba "Blind Date" y pertenece a la autora Mari Kazara, en el que la gente enviaba el nombre de un personaje suyo, el de un personaje de Death Note con el que le gustaría salir, el lugar al que querrían ir y la autora escribía cómo sería su cita.

Por ello, lo primero que quería aclarar es que la idea es totalmente suya, pero como el fic entero ya está terminado desde hace años y no creo que suba ningún capítulo nuevo, pues he pensado en hacer yo uno en español, solo que además me gustaría pediros que si queréis añadáis algo sobre el carácter de vuestro personaje para que la cita parezca más real acorde a su personalidad.

Tampoco es necesario un nombre real, podéis usar un apodo (Kira sigue vigilando)

Por ejemplo:

Suna va con Mello a un museo de chocolate. Suna es una amante del chocolate.

En el próximo capítulo publicaré un modelo de cita entre Suna y Mello.

¡Mandad vuestros personajes por review o MP! ^_^


	2. Mello x Suna

1 – Suna y Mello

-¡Hey, Mello! -Exclamó Matt- ¿Vienes a jugar a Pokémon un rato?

-Creo que voy a pasar -Repuso el rubio, aunque ante la mueca de desagrado que puso su amigo, añadió-: no es que no me apetezca, pero tengo una cita.

-¡Así que una cita! -Los ojos del gamer brillaron con algo de envidia- Simplemente esperemos que esta sea la adecuada.

-No sé yo... Es la típica niña buena, una amiga de Wammy, según Roger -Explicó-. La llevaré al Museo de Chocolate quiera o no, así al menos no habré perdido el día.

-¡Mucha suerte! -Deseó Matt.

Mello salió de Wammy's House refunfuñando y caminó algo cabizbajo hasta el punto de encuentro, allí estaba la chica con la que había quedado a su pesar. Pelo rubio largo y ojos verdes claros, por no mencionar el vestido corto rosa que llevaba de estilo lolita. No se le ocurría nada más pijo.

La chica también le vio rápido y se acercó a él.

-¡Eh! Tú debes de ser Mello, ¿no? ¿Vas a ser mi cita hoy? -Inquirió con ojos brillantes. El chico asintió con la cabeza- ¡Yo soy Suna! ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

-Bueno... digamos que es una sorpresa -Se excusó-, lo descubrirás en cuanto que lleguemos.

Suna asintió sonriente y empezaron a caminar por la calle.

-Mello... Roger dice que eres muy listo -Comentó la chica, más por romper el hielo que por otra cosa.

-Por supuesto -Asintió orgulloso-. Soy uno de los favoritos para llegar a convertirme en el sucesor del detective L...

-Lo sé, lo sé -Interrumpió-. Aunque también me han dicho que el favorito es un tal Near.

Mello cerró los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

-Near es solo un maldito idiota con complejo de superioridad...

-Pues yo creo que debe de ser muy inteligente -Murmuró sin mala intención-, por algo es el mayor genio de Wammy's House.

Sin embargo, esto enfadó a Mello más que cualquier otra cosa que la chica hubiera podido decir.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no le elegiste a él como cita?! -Reclamó, indignado.

-Fácil, seguramente me hubiera aburrido mucho con él -Alegó-. Además, me dijeron que a ti te gustaba mucho el chocolate.

-Así es -Declaró a la vez que se paraba a la entrada de un local. Era algo pequeño y modesto, aunque se leía claramente "Museo de Chocolate Love Candy"-. Este es nuestro destino.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Me has traído a un museo de chocolate?! -Exclamó. Por el tono tan insufriblemente alto en el que gritó, Mello pensó que le iba a dejar plantado allí mismo sin querer volver a verle; pero sus ojos se iluminaron como si se tratase de la mañana de Navidad- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! _Necesito_ verlo por dentro.

-Un momento, ¿te gusta el chocolate? -Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! -Aplaudió- Sabía que harías algo así de maravilloso.

-Pues... ¿a qué estamos esperando?

En la taquilla, en lugar de sacar entradas, Mello sacó un carné y les permitieron pasar sin problemas.

-¿Cómo va este museo? -Quiso saber Suna- ¿Es gratis o algo?

-¡Qué va! Es que tengo un bono anual -Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Suna asintió con la cabeza, no muy sorprendida. Al entrar a la primera sala, había expuestas tabletas de auténtico chocolate belga... A ambos jóvenes se les hizo la boca agua.

Continuando por la exposición, la sensación era cada vez mayor, hasta que recorrieron todas las salas y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-Ahora viene lo mejor -Advirtió Mello. La chica le miró sin comprender, en la salida solo había una mujer castaña despidiendo a los visitantes... Pronto lo comprendió, ¡esa mujer estaba repartiendo tabletas de chocolate!

Cuando Mello pasó por ahí, le dio dos.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de su visita, señor Mello -Se despidió sonriendo. Mello asintió convencido.

-¿Le puede dar también una tableta extra a mi amiga? Es casi tan fan del chocolate como yo.

-Por supuesto -Asintió-. Vuelvan pronto.

Suna también recibió dos tabletas y ambos empezaron a deborarlas nada más salir a la calle.

-Veo que te conocen -Comentó Suna una vez se acabó la primera. Mello ya estaba terminando la segunda.

-Sí, se podría decir que vengo mucho por aquí -Admitió, no muy avergonzado.

-Es genial -Aseguró la chica-, ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida. ¡Llámame!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y se alejó por la calle comiemdo su chocolate. Mello se llevó una mano al punto donde ella le había besado y sonrió. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Matt.

-¡Matt! ¿Qué tal los combates pokémon? -Preguntó.

-No muy bien... He perdido los dos últimos... -Contestó su amigo, alicaído-. ¿Y tu cita?

-¡LE GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE! -Exclamó tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron- Me ha dado un beso y quiere que le vuelva a llamar. ¡Toma esa, Jeevas!

Jajajaja, supongo que la idea de todos los capítulos es algo así. Después del modelo, empiezo con vuestras reviews, de verdad que tenía ganas de escribir esto n.n


	3. L x Akari

2 – L x Akari

Para detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid

-L-san -Llamó Watari. El chico moreno, que estaba tirado en su habitación tranquilamente frente a su ordenador, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tutor.

-¿Sí, Watari?

-Quisiera recordarte que hoy es el día de tu cita con esa chica tan hermosa... Akari-chan.

-Oh, cierto -Recordó el detective-. Me he comprometido, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que no puedo faltar...

-Eso me temo -Concordó Watari-. Será mejor que vayas partiendo, seguro que te diviertes... Solo intenta que no salga corriendo.

-Ya, demasiado pedir -Masculló L mientras se ponía unos zapatos.

El detective caminaba encorvado, mirando hacia abajo con las manos en los bolsillos y mascullando protestas inútiles; después de todo, ya estaba de camino al cine.

Una chica esperaba en la puerta, y puesto que le habían dicho que Akari llevaría puesta una falda roja y una camiseta blanca, adivinó que esa era su cita.

Se aproximó a ella, pero al principio la chica no le hizo mucho caso. Finalmente carraspeó y se vio obligada a mirarle.

-A juzgar por tus ropas y el hecho de que pareces estar esperando a alguien, hay un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que tú seas Akari -Dijo a modo de saludo. La chica, Akari, le examinó con la mirada antes de suspirar.

-Vaya, a juzgar por la seguridad con la que te has acercado a mí y el hecho de que sepas mi nombre, hay un cien por ciento de posibilidades de que tú seas mi cita -Murmuró, no muy contenta-. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los raritos?

L no contestó.

-¿Y cómo se supone que te llamas? -Inquirió.

-¿Piensas que diré mi nombre tan fácilmente? -Replicó- Hay un asesino suelto que mata conociendo solo el rostro y el nombre de su víctima, y esperas que te lo dé sin más. Eso incrementa tus posibilidades de ser Kira un tres por ciento.

Akari enarcó una ceja.

-Así que tú sabes mi nombre y si eres Kira puedes matarme, pero yo no puedo saber el tuyo -Concluyó-. ¿Eso es justo?

El detective se llevó un pulgar a la boca y reflexionó sobre la respuesta unos segundos.

-Es precavido -Respondió-. Puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki.

-Algo es algo -La chica suspiró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. Ambos entraron al cine y observaron la cartelera-. ¿Hay alguna película que quieras ver, Ryuuzaki?

-Difícil pregunta -Masculló-. Veamos, hay un veinte por ciento de que El Hombre de Acero sea simplemente un plagio de las anteriores versiones de Superman; Monstruos University no es una opción atractiva para nosotros ya que podría aburrirnos al ser de animación; Trance puede ser más llamativa, pero sin embargo...

-Veamos R3SACÓN y listo -Sugirió Akari-. Es una comedia, seguro que nos gustará.

-Yo no lo estaría -Discrepó L-, tengamos en cuenta que la calificación de esta película...

-Discúlpame -Pidió Akari, interrumpiéndole. L la miró impasible, aunque estaba algo confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue un terrible error pedirte tu opinión. Voy a sacar las entradas, simplemente ocúpate de comprar algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto -Accedió el chico.

Unos minutos después volvieron a encontrarse poco antes de entrar al cine. Akari quedó indignada.

-¡¿Qué has comprado?! -Exclamó.

-Algodón de azúcar, gominolas, ¡había algo de tarta!...

-Puedo verlo -Replicó-, me refiero a... ¿por qué lo has comprado?

-Pero Akari-chan me pidió que comprase comida -Le recordó.

-¡Comida! Eso no lo es. Cuando se te pide comida para ir al cine es obvio que hablamos de palomitas y esas cosas, ¡no millones de chucherías! ¿Tú sabes lo que engorda eso?

-Estoy en desacuerdo -Repuso el detectiva-. Todo lo que he comprado técnicamente es comida, podemos masticarla y nos proporcionará nutrientes. En cuanto a engordar... La risa adelgaza.

Akari puso los ojos en blanco y le ayudó a llevar parte de los dulces.

-Simplemente veamos la peli -Propuso.

Al final de la película, increíblemente, L había conseguido acabar con todas las gominolas que había comprado. Una vez salieron de la sala, Akari preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha parecido la película?

-No puedo negar que me ha resultado entretenida -Admitió-, ha habido algún momento en el que la risa era irreprimible...

-Pero si no has cambiado tu expresión en toda la película, no hubiera sido diferente con un documental del canal 2.

-Me has interrumpido -Protestó-. Iba a decir que era irreprimible para las personas normales. Gracias a Dios, tengo bastante más control sobre mis emociones y he podido mantenerme sereno. Además, la película contenía demasiadas palabras malsonantes y situaciones comprometedoras.

-¡Pero si eso es lo mejor! -Insistió Akari- ¿Qué es una comedia sin sus momentos de sexo?

-¿En serio? -Fue toda la respuesta de L.

Akari negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

-En fin, será mejor que vuelva a casa -Supuso la chica-. No ha sido mi peor cita, Ryuuzaki, aunque... no creo que sea necesario repetir.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Akari-chan -Una vez se hubo despedido, volvió a su tranquilo hogar.

-¡L! -Saludó Watari- ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Bueno, supongo que podría haber sido peor -se encogió levemente de hombros-. Aunque la película fuera horrible.

-Oye, al menos esta chica ha aguantado -Comentó, tratando de animarle.

-Cierto -Concordó con el asomo de una sonrisa-. Creo que esto es un record.

_Si os gusta, review por favor, pienso hacer citas de todos los personajes que queráis ;)_


	4. Light x Moriko

3 – Light x Moriko

Para rebelde de la sociedad:

-Light -Llamó el shinigami-, ¿dónde vas tan arreglado?

-Tengo una cita, Ryuk -Contestó el joven-. Ya sabes, hay que mantener una vida de universitario normal o es posible que L sospeche de mí.

-Oh, cierto.

-... -Light miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, comprobando que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención.

-Pareces incómodo -Comentó Ryuk-. ¿Por qué?

-Verás, Ryuk -Comenzó-, quizá no sea lo mejor que me acompañes en esta cita. Si empiezo a hablar contigo sin darme cuenta, Moriko creerá que estoy loco, y siendo una compañera de clases, no me conviene.

-Entiendo... -Aceptó- En ese caso, ¡suerte con la chica!

Light se aproximó a la entrada del cine donde habían quedado con mucha más tranquilidad, ya sin el shinigami siguiéndole.

Moriko le estaba esperando mirando el reloj, como si tuviera miedo por si Light no aparecía o por si había llegado demasiado pronto.

-Moriko-chan -Saludó el chico-. Siento el retraso, estás guapísima.

-Oh, no pasa nada Light-kun -Repuso con una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias, tú también. Quiero decir, no estás _guapa_, pero sí muy atractivo.

Moriko río nerviosamente mientras pensaba "Facepalm, ahora Light debe creer que soy estúpida"

Creyese lo que creyese, Light también rió la broma y abrió la puerta para que su cita entrase al cine.

-¿Sabes lo que quieres ver, Moriko-chan? -Preguntó.

-Cualquier cosa está bien -Aseguró-. Elije la que prefieras.

-¿Te gustan las de miedo? -Quiso saber Light, mientras echaba un vistazo a la cartelera.

"NO" Pensó la chica.

-Claro, una película de miedo sería genial -Mintió. Trató de esbozar una falsa sonrisa que acompañase a sus palabras lo mejor posible.

-Perfecto -Asintió Light-, entonces cogeremos entradas para Mamá. Tampoco parece asustar mucho, ¿no crees?

"Eso espero..."

-Sí, tiene buena pinta.

Ambos compraron palomitas y pasaron a la sala.

Efectivamente, al principio la película no daba _demasiado_ miedo, pero según iba desarrollándose, Moriko empezó a pensar que le iba a dar un infarto en medio del cine. Trataba de aguantar y hacerse la fuerte para impresionar a Light, pero llego un momento en el que le resultó imposible.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó tan alto como sus pulmones le permitieron cuando el fantasma apareció desde la cocina. Supuso que tenía que haberse visto muy cómico, ya que hasta había tirado algunas palomitas del susto.

Medio cine (el otro medio estaba demasiado asustado) se giró para mirarla, Light incluido, y Moriko se ruborizó y se hundió en su asiento.

-Si estabas pasando miedo, solo tenías que decírmelo -Murmuró Light. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Moriko atrayéndola hacia sí-. No te preocupes, solo es una película, nada de lo que veas es real.

-Lo sé, es solo que... bueno, a veces me pongo así con las películas de miedo -Admitió.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -Aseguró el castaño.

El resto de la película pasó más levemente, lo cierto es que a Moriko incluso le gustó el final, era hasta un poco triste.

Salieron del cine y Light le propuso a la chica acompañarla a casa.

-Lamento que no pudieras disfrutar la película -Comentó Light-. La próxima vez elegirás tú, ¿de acuerdo?

"¿Próxima vez? ¡Eso quiere decir que le he gustado!"

-De acuerdo -Aceptó sonriente-, pero debo admitir que no ha estado tan mal al final. Sobre todo porque estaba con Light-kun para calmarme.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que te lo has pasado bien -Adivinó. Moriko asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya estamos aquí -Anunció la chica frente a la puerta de una modesta casa-. Creo que será mejor que entre.

-Por supuesto -Coincidió. Se inclinó y le dio a Moriko un beso en la mejilla-. Un placer, Moriko-chan.

Moriko le miró con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alejarse por la calle por la que habían venido.

-¡Hasta pronto, Light-kun!

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo cierto es que, a juzgar por lo que se ve en el anime y manga, Light es el chico de Death Note con el que a todas nos sería más fácil tener una cita, aunque nunca se sabe si está fingiendo para no ser sospechoso xD_


	5. L x Linda

L x Linda

Para neko-chan-nyu

-Vaya, es mi segunda cita en una semana -Dijo L mientras caminaba solo por la calle, pensativo y con un dedo en la boca. La gente se daba la vuelta para mirarle pero estaba acostumbrado, además hablando solo llamaba mucho la atención-. Creo que Watari se está desesperando por buscarme una novia... es estúpido.

-¡Kyaaa! -Escuchó el detective. Se dio la vuelta para ver a una adolescente corriendo hacia él; ella también llamaba bastante la atención al ir vestida con ropa de diferentes tonos de azul. Cuando llegó frente a él, en lugar de estar sin aliento, comenzó a dar palmas y mirarle con adoración- Eres L, el detective L, no puedo creerme que vaya a tener una cita contigo, cuando Watari me lo dijo pensé que se estaba quedando conmigo...

-¿Qué? ¿Eres tú mi cita? -Preguntó el chico, sorprendido pero inexpresivo.

-¡SÍ! -Exclamó la adolescente entusiasmada- Me llamo Linda, verás qué bien lo pasamos hoy.

-... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince -Contestó con naturalidad-, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

-Bueno, en realidad...

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí plantados todo el día? -Interrumpió- ¡Tengo entradas para el parque de atracciones! TE ENCANTARÁ.

Linda cogió la mano de L y le metió en un autobús en dirección al parque de atracciones antes de que pudiera protestar.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? -Inquirió Linda mientras intentaba acorralar aún más al detective contra la ventana del autobús.

-Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal -Se quejó, apartando a la chica con una mano.

-Ya, ya, ya -Replicó, volviendo a acercarse-. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-¿En serio te interesa?

-¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó- Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

L suspiró.

-Soy detective -Respondió-, así que me gusta examinar cosas a mi alrededor. También suelo analizar las acciones de la gente que veo. Por ejemplo, por tus acciones puedo adivinar que vas a querer una segunda cita conmigo pase lo que pase en esta.

-¿Y tú la vas a aceptar? -Quiso saber.

-... ¿Qué más preguntas tienes?

-Comida favorita.

-Tarta -Contestó L sin dudar-. Absolutamente cualquier tarta.

-¡Oh, amo la tarta! -Aseguró- Podríamos comer juntos.

-Sería una idea... interesante -Murmuró.

-Estoy deseando montarnos en todo -Admitió Linda sonriente-. ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿No se te ha pasado volando el viaje?

-... ¿Tengo que contestar a eso?

-No -Repuso la chica-, ¡vamos!

Caminaron hacia las taquillas y entraron sin problemas. Al ver todas las atracciones que tenían ante ellos, los ojos de Linda se iluminaron. L trató de seguir inexpresivo y no salir corriendo; nunca le habían gustado demasiado esas cosas que iban a gran velocidad y te hacían separar los pies del suelo.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar? -Preguntó Linda.

-Algo tranquilo... ¿El Río Nilo? -Sugirió.

-Es de niños -Protestó ella.

-Analizándolo bien, es una atracción que incluye: educación, ya que muestra la historia del Antiguo Egipto; acción, ya que debes recorrer todo un río rápidamente con el riesgo de caerte y ser devorado, y...

-L, te sientas en una canoa (que por cierto mide cincuenta centímetros y no cabríamos en ella ninguno de los dos) y empieza a navegar sola por un mini canal con estatuas de faraones y otros seres mientras tienes cocodrilos hinchables a los lados.

-No puedes saber desde aquí si esos cocodrilos son hinchables -Se defendió.

-¿Por qué no probamos El Quebrantahuesos? -Propuso Linda.

-El nombre no termina de atraerme...

-¡Vamos!

Después de subir, Linda se quedó esperando en la salida de la atracción mientras L vomitaba tras unas plantas. El detective volvió como si nada.

-Qué asco -Se quejó la chica-. La montaña rusa tampoco hacía nada extraño.

-Daba vueltas -Replicó L-. He estado boca abajo cerca del suelo. Por no mencionar que era de madera y me duele la espalda.

-Por algo la llaman El Quebrantahuesos -Se encogió de hombros-. Ahora vamos a Los Querubines.

-Eso está mejor -Aceptó él.

Resultó que Los Querubines era una caída libre de treinta metros de altitud en la que un carton de niño con alas te sujetaba desde arriba y te tiraba como si fuera una flecha. Mientras caían, L no pudo evitar expulsar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones en un grito desgarrador.

Una vez abajo, el chico estaba de color verde esforzándose por no volver a vomitar.

-Has gritado como una niña -Se rió Linda-. Ha sido genial, ¡ahora a La Furia de las Arpías!

Señaló la atracción y L vio un artefacto con forma de Arpía que cogía al pobre individuo que se atrevía a montar y le daba vueltas, le hacía volar y en general, L veía que iba a expulsar su primera papilla si Linda le obligaba a subirse ahí. Había adolescentes que salían llorando.

-He oído que hay un quince por ciento de siniestralidad en esa atracción -Alegó L en un desesperado intento de librarse de esa atracción-. Además, las críticas no son lo suficientemente buenas.

-Muero por probar esa atracción -Insistió Linda-, deja de analizarlo todo y disfruta.

-Disfrutaría más si me atasen a un árbol y empezasen a extirparme los dedos uno a uno... -Masculló mientras seguía a la chica hacia la muerte.

-Es la segunda vez que vomitas en tres atracciones -Se quejó la adolescente. L volvió fulminándola con la mirada-. Ahora quiero ir a... ¡Oh!

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el detective, ya empezando a perder los nervios.

-Mira la hora, ya son casi las dos -Explicó algo triste-, mi madre me hizo prometer que volvería a casa para comer.

-Lástima -Murmuró, obviamente sin saber mentir-. Otra vez será.

-¡Claro! -Exclamó- Estoy deseando una segunda cita, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

-Ya, al menos uno de los dos... -Susurró L.

Linda le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

L frunció el ceño mientras caminaba de vuelta a su investigación.

-Niña hiperactiva -Protestó en voz alta-. No pienso volver a una cita que Watari me concierte.

_Pobre L, pero creo que no tendrá más opción que seguir acudiendo a estas maravillosas citas, jejejeje :)_


	6. Matt x Zero

Matt x Zero

Para Mayu and IA:

-Matt -Llamó Near-, Roger quiere verte.

-Si es sobre los pokémon que hay dibujados en los baños de chicos... que conste que yo no tengo nada que ver -Aseguró.

-No, creo que más bien es sobre una chica que quiere que la acompañes a un sitio -Repuso el albino.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No sé... Nunca nadie quiere que le acompañe yo -Admitió Near un poco decaído. Matt le puso la mano en el hombro y se encaminó al despacho de Roger. El gamer hubiera preferido cederle el honor a Near y quedarse jugando con su consola, pero si al otro chico le hacía ilusión algo que él rechazaba... Estaría siendo ¿cruel? ¿No?

-Bienvenido, Matt -Saludó Roger. A su lado había una chica vestida todo de negro, incluso de ojos negros y piel pálida; al menos su cabello blanco y lila le daba algo de vida, de lo contrario hubiera asegurado que era gótica-. Déjame presentarte a Zero.

-¿Zero? -Repitió el chico- ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

-¿Matt es tu verdadero nombre? -Replicó Zero.

-Tuché.

-Como iba diciendo -Prosiguió el anciano-, Zero me ha pedido que la acompañes a un lugar como favor personal...

-Pero -Interrumpió Matt-, ¿quién es?

-Estoy en la cola de sucesión a L -Explicó Zero algo indignada-. ¡Detrás de ti!

-Ah...

-En fin -Continuó Roger, algo molesto por la interrupción-, Matt, vas a acompañar a Zero al lugar que ella te pida. Sin discusión, y espero que te comportes como un caballero. Dicho esto, pasadlo bien, jóvenes.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron. Una vez fuera, Matt encendió un cigarrillo y la chica le miró con indiferencia.

-No se te ve muy contenta con mi presencia -Comentó Matt mientras comenzaba a seguirla. Zero se encogió de hombros-. Si no querías que fuese contigo, podrías haber elegido a cualquier otro, Near se habría sentido orgulloso.

-Fue mi primera opción -Admitió la chica-. Pero creo que lo pasaré mejor contigo en el lugar al que vamos.

-¿Y dónde vamos? Si se puede saber...

-A la sala local de recreativos -Contestó-. Simplemente no quería ir sola-

-¡¿Recreativos?! -Intervino él, los ojos casi se le salían de la emoción- ¡¿Eres gamer?

Zero asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco ante la exagerada reacción de su cita.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? -Exclamó Matt, eufórico- ¡Esas malditas salas siempre cierran muy pronto!

-Son las diez de la mañana -Le recordó-, es posible que ni siquiera hayan abierto.

-Igualmente, vamos con retraso.

Matt obligó a Zero a seguir caminando al galope y llegaron justo cuando los trabajadores abrían las puertas de la sala. El chico se estaba frotando las manos ante tantos videojuegos juntos solos para él y su cita.

En seguida comenzó a probarlos todos, y Zero hizo lo mismo.

-Hey, Matt -Le llamó ella-, ¿quieres venir a probar este juego? Solo se puede en equipo...

-¡Por supuesto! -Aceptó de buena gana. Al fin tenía alguien con quien jugar... Bueno, alguien a quien no tuviera que sobornar con chocolate para que accediera.

La partida estuvo muy igualada, hasta que finalmente empataron.

-Guau -Comentó el pelirrojo, tenía sudor cayendo de su frente-, creo que hacía años que nadie conseguía empatarme en un videojuego.

-Eso debe ser porque no juegas con auténticos gamer -Replicó Zero-, solo estaba calentando.

-En ese caso... ¿te apetece una partida multijugador en New Super Mario Bros?

-Suena tentador... Pero antes, quiero probar otro juego -Pidió.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Project Diva!

-Pero, ¿ese juego no es el de bailar canciones en japonés?

-¡Exacto! -Exclamó dando pequeñas palmadas. Y eso que en un principio había parecido reservada... "Los videojuegos sacan lo mejor de las personas" Pensó Matt.

-Supongo que un juego es un juego -Aceptó el chico.

Zero eligió bailar junto a Matt la canción Cantarella, y una vez más quedaron en empate.

-Tengo que admitir que esto es más divertido de lo que parece -Confesó Matt-, pero no podemos permitir que todos nuestros desafíos acaben en empate.

-Tienes razón -Concedió la chica-, ¿qué te parece si jugamos esa partida al Mario Bros?

-¡Perfecto!

Lo cierto es que llegó un momento en el que la partida estaba al rojo vivo. Sentados frente a frente cada uno con su DS habían llegado a un momento en el que el primero en perder una estrella sería el perdedor. Incluso había un grupo de gente que se había reunido a su alrededor, y cada uno animaba al que veía con más posibilidades de ganar.

-¡Ánimo, chica! -Dijo alguien- Hazle caer en ese salto.

-¡Ha faltado poco! -Comentó otro- Chico, hazla tragarse un caparazón de tortuga...

Durante un tiempo, ninguno de los dos consiguió ganar ventaja frente al otro, hasta que Matt se descuidó y... ¡Zas! Le llegó una bola de fuego directa desde Zero. Su estrella salió disparada y la chica aprovechó para recuperarla, haciéndose con la victoria. El público aplaudió y Matt se quedó boquiabierto.

-Me has ganado -Murmuró, incrédulo-. No puede ser. Nadie, nunca, me ha ganado.

-Mala suerte -Zero sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Matt la llevó a una esquina algo apartada donde no les prestaban demasiada atención y la acorraló contra una pared.

-Eh, ¿qué haces? -Protestó la chica- Creo que deberías alejarte, antes de que alguien salga herido.

-Lo siento, Zero, pero no va a ser posible -Susurró, y antes de que ella pudiera replicar presionó sus labios contra los de Zero. La chica se quedó estática, como si no supiera si empujarle o responder al beso. Al final optó por lo segundo.

-Guau -Comentó Zero una vez se separaron para coger aire.

-Guau -Coincidió Matt-. Hey, Zero, ha sido una cita fantástica, pero... ¿qué te parecería acabarla en un lugar... más privado?

-Me parece perfecto, Matty.

_Kyaaa, Vocaloid, Mario y Pokémon juntos en un fic jejeje. Amo esas partidas multijugador en las que lo das todo por ganar y al final merece la pena. ¡Yo también quiero una cita así con Matt! ._._

_Y, siento no haberla publicado antes, pero Mayu and IA me ha hecho sentir culpable y me he dado prisa. La próxima será la de Yue Albarn en lugar de la de ChocolateNeko3, pero no por eso me he olvidado de ella, es para no repetir a Matt. Claro, siendo un gamer está muuuy solicitado. Además, estoy pensando hacer algo un poco especial en la próxima cita n.n (probablemente de aún más envidia)_


	7. L y Mello x Yue

L y Mello x Yue

Para Yue Albarn:

-L, tengo grandes noticias -Anunció Watari.

-Interesante, Watari, ¿hay algún nuevo caso que requiera mi atención? -Preguntó el detective.

-Aún mejor.

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? -Replicó L.

-¡Una nueva cita! -Exclamó el anciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-No pongas esa cara, L, esta vez no irás solo -Aseguró el celestino.

-... ¿Quién me acompañará? -Inquirió.

-¿Recuerdas a Mello? El segundo de Wammy's House.

-¿El adicto al chocolate?

-Ese mismo -Asintió.

-Me cae bien ese chico -Comentó, pensativo.

-En ese caso, no hay más que hablar, os reuniréis con la chica en el parque que está a la derecha del cine -Explicó más contento.

L suspiró y se encogió de hombros, otra horrible cita...

-¡L! -Escuchó el joven. A lo lejos venía hacia él un joven rubio bastante ilusionado- Vaya, es increíble que esté a punto de tener una cita contigo.

-... Creía que nuestra cita era con una mujer -Recordó.

-Y así es -Aseguró el rubio-, pero estaré contigo. Por cierto, yo soy Mello, por si no te acuerdas.

-Me acuerdo -Afirmó L. Mello sonrió.

-Bueno -Comentó Mello-, esta chica se está retrasando.

-¿Qué más da? Como si hubiera prisa...

-¡Vosotros dos! -Exclamó una chica de pelo rosa intenso que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, dándoles un leve susto- ¿Sois mis citas para hoy?

-¿Tú eres Yue? -Preguntó Mello. La chica asintió con la cabeza- En ese caso sí. Yo soy Mello, encantado, Yue.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-L -Se presentó.

-¿L? ¿Es que no tienes un nombre? -Demandó Yue frunciendo el ceño.

-No me gusta que me conozcan por mi nombre -Explicó.

-Pues qué raro eres -Concluyó la chica.

-Supongo -Repuso L.

-¡¿Es que no vas a reaccionar?! -Yue ya parecía exasperada, así que Mello decidió intervenir.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo y nos cuentas algo de ti, Yue? -Pidió Mello.

-Sí, supongo que será lo mejor -Accedió sin dejar de mirar a L molesta. El otro chico trataba inútilmente de romper la tensión.

-Y... Yue, me encantan tus ojos azules -Alabó Mello, esperando recibir otro piropo similar.

-Ya, gracias.

-... Te queda muy bien esa ropa, ¿el negro es tu color favorito? -Yue asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle la menor atención. Vamos, Mello iba entero vestido de negro, podría haber hecho un comentario agradable al respecto- ¿Te gusta comer?

-Como a todo el mundo -Repuso, obviamente-, pero no cocino.

-¿En serio? Lo cierto es que yo tampoco... ¿Qué aficiones tienes?

-Música, dibujo, lectura... ¿Y tú, L? Deja que adivine... Te pasas el día frente a un ordenador -Dijo Yue.

-¿Se me nota?

-A menos que estés así de pálido porque tu piel tiene un mecanismo antisolar. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes amigos.

L se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo a Watari, supongo -Murmuró mientras se concentraba en el paisaje. Echaba de menos su "oficina".

-Yo estoy en un orfanato -Comentó Mello-, allí se hacen muchos amigos.

-Interesante -Yue le ignoró una vez más-. L, ¿tienes un trabajo o solo vives de las rentas?

-Soy detective -Informó.

-¿Tú? ¿Detective? Vaya, así va el país...

Mello se estaba poniendo más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba y Yue le ignoraba. No soportaba que no le prestasen la atención que merecía, además L ni siquiera parecía disfrutar de la sensación; más bien parecía deseoso de acabar la cita.

Finalmente, el rubio se cansó. Agarró la mano de Yue y la obligó a girarse. La besó antes de que pudiera volver a molestar a L.

L, al fin libre, suspiró.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -Preguntó, Yue le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

Después, Mello y ella continuaron paseando por el parque.

-Hey, Mello, tienes unos ojos azules preciosos.


	8. Matt x Neko

Matt x Neko

Para ChocolateNeko3

-¿Qué haces, Matt? -Preguntó Roger.

-Nada -Contestó el chico, enfurruñado, mientras miraba al techo. Casi no había salido de su habitación en más de dos semanas, se pasaba el día entero tirado en la cama, ni siquiera jugaba a videojuegos. Mello estaba muy preocupado.

-Eso ya lo veo -Repuso el mayor-. ¿A qué se debe tu desgracia?

-¡Hace casi un mes que no tengo una cita! -Exclamó Matt, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Exagerado... Seguro que no son más de quince días.

-Veintisiete días, diez horas y cuarenta y un segundos. Cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres...

-De acuerdo, lo pillo -Le interrumpió Roger-. Pero tengo buenas noticias, ¡una chica ha solicitado una cita contigo!

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? ¿A qué esperas para presentármela? -Matt saltó de la cama con renovadas energías- Espera, ¡tengo que arreglarme!

Roger observó como el chico se metía en el baño y escuchó el sonido de cosas golpeando algo y después quejidos. Matt salió unos segundos después con una gran sonrisa.

-No ha pasado nada -Aseguró.

Roger puso los ojos en blanco.

-Venga, no la hagas esperar.

En la puerta de Wammy's esperaba a Matt una chica morena con una camiseta celeste en la que ponía "chica otaku"

Matt sonrió, justamente estaban en días de Expomanga...

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus orejas de gato, no era nada que hubiera visto antes.

-Hola -Dijo el pelirrojo. La chica sonrió.

-Soy Neko -Se presentó-, tú debes ser Matt.

-Así es -Asintió-. Un placer conocerte, Neko-chan.

-¡Lo mismo digo!

-Y... ¿hay algo especial que quieras hacer? -Inquirió Matt, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo cierto es que quería a alguien que me acompañase a la Expo -Sugirió.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó el chico- No queda lejos de aquí, vamos.

Comenzaron a andar, Neko dejó a Matt que la guiase y que él se encargara de mantener la conversación.

-Y... Neko, ¿te gusta el anime? -Quiso saber.

-¡Claro! Mi serie favorita es Death Note -Respondió.

-¿Death Note? Nunca he oído hablar de ella -Admitió Matt, interesado-, ¿de qué trata?

-Es genial, un chico recibe un cuaderno que le permite matar a gente escribiendo su nombre en él, aunque primero necesita conocer su rostro -Explicó-, pero lo emocionante llega cuando empieza a ser perseguido por el detective L. Te encantaría.

-Esperemos que eso no pase nunca, o acabaríamos todos muertos.

-Nah, solo mata criminales -Le tranquilizó.

-... Esperemos que así sea -Concluyó.

-Je, je, me gustaría enseñarte mis dibujos, son mi pasión -Comentó la chica.

-¿Dibujas? Vaya, yo no sé pintar dos líneas rectas -Repuso Matt-, seguro que son fantásticos. ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿A que se te ha hecho corto?

-Lo cierto es que sí -Concordó-. Y además no hay cola, ¡corre!

Matt y Neko entraron al pabellón emocionadísimos. Allí recorrieron todas las tiendas y Matt le regaló a Neko una camiseta de ese tal L, de Death Note. Neko obligó a Matt a inscribirse en el concurso de karaoke, y por supuesto quedaron los últimos, pero lo importante fue lo mucho que se rieron. Después pasaron a la zona de videojuegos, allí sí que ganaban a todo el que se les cruzaba.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, se hizo de noche y Matt acompañó a su cita hasta su casa.

-Lo he pasado genial -Dijo Neko-. No es algo que suela decir, pero es la verdad.

-Yo también, Neko-chan -Matt sonrió-, ha sido maravilloso.

-¿Un beso de despedida? -Propuso la chica.

-Mejor uno de hasta pronto -Corrigió Matt mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

-Te llamaré -Prometió Neko.

-Si no lo haces, ¡se donde vives! -Le recordó él antes de que entrara en la casa.

Nueva cita n.n, para que veáis que no os he abandonado. Pero es que en verano pues te vas de viaje, y no puedes escribir y eso, pero estoy de vuelta y dispuesta a cumplir con todas vuestras peticiones. Un beso de Suna :)


	9. L x Grace

L x Anónimo

Para Victoria Grayson

-¡Joder! -Exclamó el chico moreno frente a su ordenador. Watari fue a toda prisa a ver qué le pasaba.

-¿Cuál es el problema, L? -Preguntó sorprendido, pues L nunca decía palabrotas ni levantaba la voz.

-Esta máquina del demonio se ha colapsado y necesito datos sobre la investigación o jamás detendremos a Kira -Se quejó.

-Pues quería hablarte de algo relacionado con la investigación -Anunció el anciano.

-¿De qué se trata? -Inquirió L, aunque bastante indiferente ya que estaba intentando arreglar el ordenador.

-Una chica ha venido a verte...

-¡NO! -L se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, verdaderamente asustado.

-No es una cita -Aseguró Watari.

-No te creo -Replicó el detective-. Me has estado obligando a asistir a citas muy extrañas y horribles por algún motivo que desconozco pero no pienso aguantarlo más.

-¡Que no es una cita! -Exclamó el anciano- Y de todas formas, tienes la obligación de complacer a tus fans. Además, Anónimo ha venido desde muy lejos para poder ofrecer su ayuda en el caso Kira así que sería muy maleducado por tu parte no concederle la oportunidad de echar una mano.

-Está bien -Aceptó-, que pase.

Watari se fue unos segundos y volvió acompañado de una chica alta, vestida de negro con cabello casi blanco y ojos azules... No, uno de sus ojos era azul, el otro era dorado. Desde luego, no parecía como las otras chicas.

-Hola -Habló la chica mientras tras hacer una leve reverencia-. Estoy aquí para ofrecer mis servicios al gran detective L. Puede llamarme Anónimo.

-Bienvenida, Anónimo -Contestó L en tono solemne-. Deje que la guíe hasta la sala donde trabajan mis compañeros policías.

L guió a la extraña chica hacia la habitación donde Matsuda, el jefe Yagami y los demás estaban reunidos enfrascados en sus investigaciones.

-Veo que cuentan con el equipo necesario -Observó Anónimo-. ¿Podría empezar a trabajar?

-Por supuesto -Concedió L.

La detective ocupó una silla vacía frente a un ordenador y comenzó a teclear compulsivamente, uniendo su trabajo a ocasionales llamadas telefónicas. L vigiló su trabajo atentamente y no consiguió encontrar una pega. La chica buscaba fuentes, contrastaba testimonios, leía artículos... Impecable.

Finalmente, se hizo de noche y todos los oficiales regresaron a sus casas, pero cuando L fue a apagar las luces, descubrió que Anónimo seguía trabajando. El detective se aclaró la garganta haciendo que la chica pegase un pequeño salto.

-Oh, L, disculpe, me entusiasmé con el trabajo -Murmuró torpemente.

-Está bien, simplemente termine lo que está haciendo y después me sentiría afortunado si compartiese sus conclusiones conmigo.

-Será un honor -Respondió ella.

-Ah, y tutéeme, por favor -Pidió L.

-Solo si haces lo mismo -Contraatacó. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, la chica apagó el ordenador y se sentó frente a L.

-Adelante -La animó el detective.

-De acuerdo -Asintió-. Después de analizar todas las pistas del caso he concluido que Kira es un universitario de la región de Kanto. Además de ser alguien cercano a los agentes que trabajan aquí, ya que ha demostrado tener información confidencial. No hay muchas personas que se ajusten a esta descripción, ¿no es así?

-Exacto -Coincidió L-, has llegado a las mismas conclusiones que yo. La ÚNICA persona que se ajusta a esta descripción... Yo diría que es Yagami Light. El hijo del jefe Yagami.

-Me atrevería a decir que pienso lo mismo.

-Sin embargo... necesito pruebas -Admitió-. Creo que estoy cerca, y esto se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso. No deberías permanecer aquí mucho tiempo.

-Me temo que no podría, he de volver a mis investigaciones -Concordó Anónimo-. Aunque espero haber sido de alguna ayuda.

-Has sido de gran ayuda.

Sin darse cuenta se sumergieron en un silencio total, aunque no pareció resultar incómodo para ninguno de los dos.

-Me gustaría poder llamarte por un nombre diferente a Anónimo -Soltó L de repente.

-Bueno, también me llaman Grace.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Aquí todos me llaman Ryuuzaki -Comentó. Se dio la vuelta y cogió algo de una estantería, lo puso en su mano y se lo ofreció a la chica frente a él-. ¿Chuches?

-¿Chuches? -Repitió Grace, confundida.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte tu colaboración -Admitió. Apartó la mirada para que Grace no viera que se había ruborizado levemente.

-¡Gracias! -Exclamó- Y eso de ahí... ¿no son churros?

L miró hacia la dirección que señalaba su dedo y agarró el plato con churros depositándolo en la mesa entre los dos jóvenes.

-Amo los churros -Dijo Grace.

-Yo también -Susurró el detective. Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

-¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa? -Inquirió la chica.

-Ni lo sueñes.


End file.
